If Not For You
by xSlaughter
Summary: The Beatles. George odia llorar, y Ringo odia cuando lo ve en ese estado, especialmente si no puede hacer nada. George/Ringo.


Si había algo que George odiaba, era llorar. Le hacía sentir débil, y si eso era ya bastante malo para él, lo peor era cuando lloraba y alguien se daba cuenta. Eso lo hacía sentir débil y _patético_. Por eso cuando había sentido las lágrimas querer salir, se había dado la vuelta después de dar el último insulto y había salido lo más rápido posible a su habitación, mientras Paul, John y Ringo lo observaban azorados.

Rara vez pasaba eso, y no entendía qué le había sucedido esta vez. Quizás era todo el estrés acumulado de la gira, quizás todos estaban igual y por eso actuaban así. Lo que sea, el caso era que estaba recargado de espalda contra la puerta cerrada, con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. No emitía ningún sonido, nada, sólo las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

Sabía que pronto eso pasaría, que probablemente esa noche o hasta mañana Paul le pediría disculpas, y que él las aceptaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, y lo olvidaría. Pero por el momento dolía y no podía evitarlo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta y se sobresaltó.

—¡Largo de aquí Paul, ni pienses que voy a abrirte! —gritó, hundiendo después su rostro entre sus brazos.

Esperaba que no se notara nada en su voz, pero se notó y se odió por eso. Seguramente Paul se había sorprendido y se había ido de ahí, pues no escuchaba más que silencio.

—No soy Paul… —dijo finalmente una voz vacilante-, soy Ringo…. ¿George?

George levantó el rostro y se giró hacia la puerta sorprendido.

—¿R-Ringo…? —preguntó, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba de nuevo. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Ringo se había quedado sin habla por un momento frente a la puerta, mientras su cerebro razonaba lo mismo una y otra vez: "George estaba llorando". Simplemente no podía permitirlo. Simplemente tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacerlo reír.

—Sí, soy yo, George —respondió—, ¡¿Puedo pasar?

George aún tenía un nudo en el estómago y la garganta, molestándole y provocando que más lágrimas brotaran, por más que él intentara retenerlas con todas sus fuerzas. Así que no, no podía dejar que Ringo lo viera en ese estado.

—¡No, no puedes! —dijo, más agresivo de lo que había querido.

—¡Eh! ¿L-lo dices en serio? —preguntó Ringo, pensando en que George debía de estar muy mal para comportarse de esa manera. Porque él no era normalmente así con él, sino lo contrario.

—¡S-Sí, Ringo, lo digo en serio! —Espetó George, sintiendo la horrible necesidad de derrumbarse y llorar más fuerte aún—, ¡Mejor v-vete ya!

Ringo se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la puerta, si de algo estaba seguro ahora era de que no se iría. Porque sabía que George estaba del otro lado de la puerta, _sufriendo_, y él no podía irse así. Aunque le gritara esas cosas, sabía que no lo decía de verdad. O eso esperaba.

Tomó algo de aire.

—¡No me voy a ir! —Dijo, mirando la alfombra del pasillo—, ¡P-podría estar… estar aquí todo el día! ¡Y de hecho voy a estarlo hasta que no me dejes pasar, Georgie!

George soltó un gruñido y volvió a cubrirse el rostro. A su parecer, Ringo sólo estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

_Si tú estás aquí no puedo llorar._

—¡Como quieras, pero no pienso abrirte!

Se sumieron en silencio por unos segundos.

—George… déjame entrar, por favor… —dijo Ringo, recargando su frente contra la puerta.

—No.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo también?

—¡N-No!

—¿Me dejarás entrar?

—¡No!

—¿Conoces otra palabra que no sea "no"?

Silencio.

—¿George?

El mismo silencio. Ringo se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, pensando en que quizás estaba empeorando las cosas. Soltó un suspiro y escuchó algo que le hizo saltar el corazón, algo que le sonó como a un sollozo.

Duraron en silencio un buen rato, y George llegó a pensar que tal vez Ringo ya se había aburrido y había decidido irse con los otros, dejándolo solo. Patético. Era la palabra que sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Por supuesto que lo había abandonado. Pero su pregunta se respondió sola al ver que de pronto un pequeño papel pasaba por debajo de la puerta.

"_Si no qieres ablar esta bien (:_

_¿Qe t parese esto?"_

George dejó escapar una sonrisa al ver la caligrafía de Ringo. Se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo.

"_Eres muy insistente, ¿cierto?"_

Pasó le nota bajo la puerta y suspiró. Por un momento pensó en quitarle el seguro a la puerta y dejarlo entrar, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea. Seguramente tendría un aspecto horrible, y no quería que el otro lo viera.

"_Cuando s algo q me interesa"_

George sonrió un poco y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo. Pero aún así no podía… no debía. ¿Por qué el otro no lo entendía y simplemente lo dejaba revolverse en su miseria en paz? Eso sería mucho más sencillo para los dos.

—¿George…?

—¿Qué quieres, Ringo? —preguntó, volviendo a recargar la espalda contra la puerta.

—¿Por qué no me quieres dejar entrar?

—P-porque… —se quedó pensando en responder algo mucho más sencillo, algo como "porque no", pero en vez de eso le salió otra cosa—, p-porque odiaría q-que me v-vieras así…

Sintió un sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas, por suerte el otro no podía verlo.

Ringo no se esperaba esa respuesta para nada, y se quedó pensando en ella. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿George…?

—¿Hum?

—Te quiero.

George sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero ya no brotaban más lágrimas.

—¿R-Ringo…?

—¿Sí?

—Yo también te quiero.

Ringo amplió su sonrisa, más se quedó viendo con incredulidad el picaporte cuando escuchó como le quitaban el seguro a la puerta. Sí, George le estaba quitando el seguro y eso prácticamente era darle permiso para pasar.

George se quedó de pie, mirando de frente la puerta que aún permanecía cerrada. Se limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiera tener en su rostro, y de pronto se abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue a Ringo, sonriéndole, y él intentó devolverle esa sonrisa sin mucho éxito. Fue ahí cuando sintió el abrazo. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, aferrándose a él y sintiendo otra vez el nudo en la garganta, sin permitirle respirar con normalidad.

Lo que no se esperó fue el beso en la mejilla. Sintió como su cara comenzaba a arder, y rezó para que Ringo no se diera cuenta.

—¿Verdad que así es mejor? —dijo Ringo suavemente, sin soltarlo ni un poco.

George asintió levemente con la cabeza, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro para evitar que lo viera. Pero tenía que admitirlo. Ya nada dolía. Y si sentía ese horrible nudo era por otro motivo.

—G-gracias Ringo…

Se aferró un poco más a él. No quería dejarlo ir. Aunque él no intentó soltarse en ningún momento..


End file.
